


apologies

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the note said ‘i’m sorry’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apologies

The note said ‘I’m sorry’.

 

The longer Cat stared at the piece of paper, the more she expected another message to appear. It merely had two words on it-- an apology she would rather hear in person than read on a note. Of all the apologies she had ever received, this one felt like it was from a coward. 

 

Kara was anything but a coward. 

 

Kara was just a giant puppy with a really bad knack of being clumsy and nervous. Sure, nerves would get to her, but never once did it ever deter her from following through on whatever task was at hand. She had taken the brunt of her rash demeanour, stood up for herself, and came out of it as a better person. 

 

Whoever  _ left _ the note--  _ that _ wasn’t the same Kara she knew… or at least thought she knew. 

 

_ I’m sorry _ . 

 

“If you’re so damn sorry, then say it to my face! This isn’t  _ you _ Kara! This isn’t even Supergirl!” Cat angrily shouted into her empty office. She pinched the bridge of her nose; she wasn’t sure what she expected with her outburst. She had half the mind to believe Kara would suddenly appear, but she also had the other half thinking otherwise. 

 

What point was an apology when the recipient had no idea what the apology was for? 

 

Was Kara apologizing for suddenly leaving? 

 

Was she apologizing for choosing to be a superhero? 

 

What was the damn woman apologizing for?!

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

The two words were so quiet Cat almost thought she heard it in her head. She took a deep breath and turned her head to her balcony. Anger and frustration abruptly surged through her when she saw the caped hero. She stood from seat and walked over to the younger woman. Her right hand  _ itched _ to smack some sense into the blonde, but she held back and shook her head. 

 

“Why?” 

 

A loaded question came about instead. 

 

She stared at Kara and saw the broken look on her face. The internal war was showing and it was clear the other woman had mulled over it for who knows how long. 

 

“Because… I didn’t want to see you hurt.” 

 

A scoff left Cat’s mouth at the pathetic reason. She opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it when she heard what Kara said next. 

 

“I… I  _ care _ about you.” 

 

Cat clenched her jaw and could clearly see the emotion running behind Kara’s eyes. Her heart felt tight when she could see  _ love _ and not just  _ care _ . 

 

“I wanted to fight you for making me leave, but it made sense. If I stayed, wouldn’t it have been selfish of me? You help me make sense of myself and make me feel normal, but it isn’t just about me anymore. If I stayed, I don’t know what I would do if any of my enemies got to you or Carter.” 

 

“Why?” Cat repeated, wincing ever so slightly at the thickness of her own voice. She could hear the pleading in the one word and it bothered her.

 

She had been reduced to such a level. 

 

Kara slowly stepped over to her and tentatively reached for her hands. “I’m sorry, Cat.” 

 

The apology had her shutting her eyes. “ _ Why? _ ” she repeated much more firmly. 

 

“I love you,” Kara whispered out. “I don’t… I don’t want to be the reason why I  _ lose _ you.” 

 

She wants to argue and say that  _ this _ situation might be the reason why they fall apart, but she knows better. Kara only wants to protect her. She isn’t an alien, she’s merely human. She would constantly be facing her own mortality for the rest of her life if it meant being close with Kara. 

 

Except, would living her life without the danger be worth it without the one person who also makes her feel normal? Would it be worth it being without the person she had grown to love?

 

Kara wasn’t one of those people she could merely shirk off. The woman filled her headlines, but she also filled her mind and easily her heart. From fond affection to outright love, Kara was  _ never _ going to leave her. She may have physically gone, but the void that followed would only eat at her. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” she breathed out, squeezing the other woman’s hands. She felt the sting of unshed tears in eyes and knew this was one epiphany she couldn’t ignore. 

 

She pulled her hands out of Kara’s and raised them, cupping the woman’s face. She looked up and saw the questions silently being asked. 

 

Again, she shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry,” she quietly repeated before leaning up and pressing her lips against Kara’s. She could feel the tension constantly rise and fall within the matter of seconds. Her heart raced at how  _ good _ it felt to kiss Kara, to have her close and to  _ just feel _ . 

 

… but it ended so quickly. 

 

It ended when she felt wetness against the skin of her hands. She pulled away and moved back far enough to see Kara silently crying. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and held her tight. 

 

The silence was broken with stifled sobs and quiet words. 

  
“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @531screens on tumblr.  
> prompts are welcome.


End file.
